


【Unlight|泰C】太阳能

by akakimomo



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakimomo/pseuds/akakimomo
Summary: 尝试模仿作坊风格，失败了一点对泰C的个人理解





	【Unlight|泰C】太阳能

-  
人偶说，要有光。  
她猝不及防的要求让布劳也一时间答不上来，他僵着笑容在人偶身前蹲了下来：「洋馆里的灯光不足问题先前已经解决了哦？馆内的电力供应和电灯的分配都很完美了，想要怀旧的话蜡烛也都在路德的商店里。如果您说的是屋外那也没办法……」  
人偶摇摇头，拽了拽布劳的衣袖往他身后走廊深处的大门一指：「哪怕只有温室的那么一小部分也好，想办法弄一点类似于阳光那样的光源，做得到吗？」  
啊……看来又要向馆内的工程师战士们好好聊一下呢。布劳只能保持微笑看着性情古怪的引导者，未曾见过阳光的她此刻脸上写满了期待，这让他不好拒绝。  
|  
说实话，敲开工程师们的研究工作室的门时，布劳的内心还是有些犹豫，诚如他刚才和引导者说的那样，之前馆内的光线优化作业已经麻烦了几位科学家，短期内不太好意思再去麻烦他们。虽然并不是什么急事，但是如果工作积压得久了也会很麻烦。  
开门的人是C.C.，她手里端着一杯可可，仍冒着热气，应该是刚到了休息时间。  
真是太好了，各种意义上来说。布劳将引导者的要求大致上说了一下，C.C.想了想便把他请进了屋。  
「可能详细一些向大家说明会比较好哦？」  
虽然之前也有来找过工程师们商量洋馆内设施改造的事宜，但都是在其他地方谈话，这是布劳第一次踏进这个工作室。工作室里有林奈乌斯，C.C.以及泰瑞尔三人，从房间的布局和摆设来看也只有三人份的样子，看来工程师之间也并不是都那么合得来吧。听完布劳详细说明引导者的想法后，泰瑞尔轻哼了一声。  
「这位人偶的思维可真是超出我们想象。」  
「但似乎是个不错的想法呢？阳光在这里可是稀缺品啊。」  
「林奈乌斯上级技官，这里压根没有阳光。」泰瑞尔叹了口气，「拟太阳光不是什么难事，但是如果像人偶说的那样，同一个大温室里按不同植物的需求划分区域、每个区域投射的太阳光要根据植物所需的来调整，你们知道这要花费多少时间和成本吗？」  
「在这个地方我们拥有得最多的就是时间，泰瑞尔。」林奈乌斯看起来心情十分好，应该是对人偶的要求有兴趣了。  
「我们是研究员，是技师，不是人偶随叫随到的装修队。」泰瑞尔一口气闷了手里所剩无几的咖啡，放下杯子准备转过身准备回到他的屏幕前整理资料的时候，他发现C.C.就站在他眼前有点出神。  
「C.C.……！你在做什么啊？」  
「啊……对不起！我只是在，在想，也许这个项目会很有意思……」  
布劳看得见泰瑞尔脸上写满了「你也这样认为吗」的难以置信的表情。  
「你已经把这个事情命名为项目了吗？」  
「而、而且，在生物工程方面的工作，我还没有真正落实过，也想试试看。林奈乌斯上级技官和泰瑞尔的话，会很擅长吧？」  
「你已经觉得这个是生物工程了？」泰瑞尔挑眉，「因为阳光促进植物光合作用？」  
「这是个比方吧，泰瑞尔，」林奈乌斯笑着说，「就算做是一个在这个世界进行的正常植物的生长观察实验吧，毕竟我们跟随引导者探索的范围里基本上都是在地面时没见过的物种。据说路德先生的商店有提供正常物种的种子和花苗，我正好也想配合那位叫做库鲁托的军人先生一起进行种植实验，如果你和C.C.能够为我们的实验提供合适的环境条件的话，我会感激不尽的。」  
话说到这个份上也确实没有拒绝的理由，泰瑞尔作为一名研究人员的好奇心被成功激发了。  
「我明白了。但是我有个请求，请留出一个空余的位置给我种植这个世界土生土长的怪异植物，我也想知道如果它们生长在不同的环境会有什么样的变化，姑且当做是一个练习的试验吧。C.C.？」  
「啊，是的！」  
「你也要做吗？这个实验。」  
「我当然要做！如果你不介意的话……」  
泰瑞尔没有反驳，看起来是答应了。布劳松了口气，道谢后说会让商店和其他战士在物资上提供支援，离开了工作室。  
|  
「我生前进行的工作不是生物工程。」  
泰瑞尔一边检查工作台上的仪器，一边强调说。「硬要说的话林奈乌斯上级技官才是。」  
「抱歉，我只是一时间……」  
不擅长和现在的泰瑞尔长时间对话——C.C.把这个想法吞回了肚子里。她记录着泰瑞尔正在调试的仪器所给出的数据，做着和计划内的数据对比的校对工作。  
「这个也完成了的话，就可以去进行安装了。」  
核对完最后一个数目后，他们终于可以坐下来好好休息一番，在这之前他们已经连续工作了差不多一个白天才把最后一台仪器检查完毕，中途顶多也只是吃了午饭，泡了杯饮料——泰瑞尔是惯常的咖啡，C.C.依旧是热可可，说糖分可以让她保持精力。泰瑞尔心想这可能是被喜欢甜食的林奈乌斯给影响了吧。  
「安装工序交给其他人好了，因为不是太复杂的工作，我们要做的是在旁边监督好，不能出错。」  
有几位正闲着的战士愿意帮他们将仪器送到温室，一行人颇为浩荡的来到了温室里。为了确认温室的实际环境和计划中温室的布局，以及需要进行种植的植物种类，泰瑞尔和C.C.已经多次来到这里，但今天再看还是吃了一惊。和上一次比起来，现在的大温室已经划分好不同种植区域，通向棚顶的通道也已经正式完工——为了更好的实验条件，林奈乌斯和人偶引导者把温室的天花板提高至三层楼高，和洋馆的高度齐平；占地面积也足够大，如果是园艺爱好者一定会欣喜无比吧。  
「这个人偶的行动力真是……让人瞠目结舌。她那颗脑袋里被安装了什么样的装置，让她有这种奇思妙想啊？我以为她那样的低性能不会有这种程度的思维能力。」  
虽然本来是不太看好这个扮演引导者角色的人偶所包含的自动人偶技术，但她时不时做出的奇怪举动还是会让泰瑞尔有要好好对她解析一番的想法。  
相比之下，温室内壮观的景象让C.C.还是忍不住吸了一口气，看起来相当兴奋。  
「实际上我还没真正见识过地面上的自然景象……」  
「和连队出动的时候你总见过吧？」  
「不，怎么说呢？因为涡和频发的战争，我在地面看到的天空总是灰蒙蒙的，为了工作我也很少悠闲地出外……即使是天气好的时候，也很难看到让人舒服的景色，真正让人赏心悦目的花花草草太少见了，基本上地面也被摧残得只剩下黑乎乎的树林，和这里的黑森林一样……啊，抱歉我是不是说得太多……」  
「没什么。我也没见过，恐怕只有林奈乌斯上级技官真正见识过吧。」  
泰瑞尔有些绷紧了的脸让C.C.一时间不知道怎么回话。  
仪器被顺利地一一安装完毕，通上能源的一瞬间，温室内所有的拟太阳光设备一起开始运行，泰瑞尔和C.C.确认每一个设备都正常运作后，他们的任务算是告一段落了。  
|  
大温室的种植实验似乎很顺利，至少C.C.是这么认为的，因为林奈乌斯每天都能笑眯眯地捧着各色花草回到工作室进行解析，温室内植物的长势应该大多都挺不错。  
泰瑞尔也自行把屋外的奇异植物移植了进来——保险起见他选择了攻击性略低的物种，比如说妖花；那种过于庞大的可可豆树他也有考虑过，出于安全性的考量他决定在第一阶段的实验结束后再试着和人偶商量一下。  
「你的试验田似乎有些不太理想？」  
「可能这里的物种并不适应地面那样充足的光照吧。即使我调整成阴雨天气的光线强度也一样，长得不好。」  
面对林奈乌斯和C.C.的担忧，泰瑞尔这样解释，看起来一点都不失望，不如说因为有了新发现而有些兴奋，如果妖草长得太生猛说不定他还会因为没有对比性而失落吧。  
拟太阳光仪器的开发制作和调试工作都由泰瑞尔和C.C.负责，虽然如此C.C.反而很少去温室看，太投入于数据分析让她腾不开时间去好好观赏。如果不是有个仪器出现了故障，可能C.C.都很难抽身去看她心心念念的温室吧。  
「是哪一个出了问题？」  
「寒带区的其中一个，编号是CZ6。看起来应该是因为低温出现了故障，具体的还要一起去确认。」  
「我也去看看吧。」  
泰瑞尔回头盯着C.C.的脸。「我自己可以检查，我只是例行公事把问题说出来而已。」  
「不不，我不是这个意思，是我自己也想看看……大温室在安装工程结束后我几乎没有去过，有也只是路过门口瞄了一眼……」  
「好吧。你穿好保暖的衣服，十分钟后温室门口见。」  
C.C.来到温室门前时泰瑞尔已经在等着，保暖服已经拿在手里。  
「你穿着来不热吗？」  
「不，我……我怕进去了再穿的话可能会刮擦到花草……」  
泰瑞尔沉默了几秒，把保暖服穿上了。  
「这个耳罩……还是当初的那只吧？」  
「嗯。」  
「你有好好的保留呢。」  
泰瑞尔不明白C.C.在感慨什么。「快进去吧，问题越早解决越好。」  
门推开了。为了更好地分隔不同种植区，各区域之间的隔墙由林奈乌斯自己开发设计的一种半透明保护膜代替，足够坚固，透气性也强，C.C.能隐约看见隔层里各类植物的影子。在温室正中的区域是开放式的，种的是普通常见也相对好养的植物，C.C.认出了其中不少的物种，甚至自言自语般一个个念出了学名。  
「你看上去很惊讶。」  
「虽然见过标本，但是这样新鲜又大量的植物，很少见啊！在地面工作时也很少能看到这么鲜艳丰富的色彩……」  
「……是吗。走吧工作在先。」  
进入寒带区的时候，虽然好好穿了防护服，但C.C.还是哆嗦了一下。CZ6的问题并不大，记录好具体问题和相应的数据以及解决方法，下一次带上工具来修理就可以了，只是在这之前光照可能和预设有稍大的偏差，泰瑞尔认为这也可以成为珍贵的观测材料记录下来。  
「泰瑞尔的工作态度真的很棒，虽然之前好像不太愿意……果然只要投入了工作就会很热衷呢。」  
离开寒带区时C.C.由衷感叹，走在前面的泰瑞尔停了下来，转过身看着她。  
「这是作为一个研究人员最基本的工作态度。如果对于自己的工作和作品都不热心，不尽力做出自己最满意的成果，那这个工程师就是失败的。」  
「真严厉啊……不过确实是这样，不愧是泰瑞尔。」  
泰瑞尔又默不作声了。C.C.连忙说道：「我是真的非常佩服你对于研究工作的热诚，真心觉得你很厉害……虽然我们的记忆可能还残缺不全，但唯独这种钦佩是不会变的！」  
C.C.拽紧了已经脱下来的保暖服。「虽然被送去了连队，但那是因为我必须要继承父亲的工作才……我真心认为，如果被派去的是你，一定会做得比我更好——」  
「C.C.，就是这一点你让我很恼火。」  
泰瑞尔用他至少引以为豪的理智稳住了自己的语气：「你为什么不把精力放在自己身上去看别人？你很优秀，我一直都这么说，可是你却并没有真正发挥出你的实力。为什么你总说如果是我被派遣到地面就一定会做得比你好？我的工作和试验结果你亲眼见证过的有多少，让你能做出这种评价？我自认为远不及你，C.C.，为此我需要超越你，可到头来为什么我们都站在这个地方，这个黯淡无光的地方，甚至连记忆都是破碎的？我做了什么，你做了什么，我们要怎么样才能解决这些问题？」  
C.C.一时愣住，没想好如何回答的时候，泰瑞尔又开口了。  
「我能力不如你，所以我以你为目标而努力，终有一天我一定会超越你，我是这么想的。但是明明如此……为什么技术上我已经不输于你了，却总觉得和你还有一段距离，来到这里之后这种感觉更强烈了。我和你到底有什么根本性的不同？」  
C.C.从来没想过泰瑞尔会有这样的坦白，惊讶之余她又看了看泰瑞尔从不离身的耳罩。「如果……我是说如果，其实你认为的这种距离可能已经在慢慢缩短了呢？像这次你愿意接下这个温室的设备开发就已经说明了这一点了哦？」  
「什么？」  
泰瑞尔虽然没有生气的意思，但这种追问的方式还是让C.C.有些不好直说。「我的意思是……其实我希望你一直保持你原本的脾气和习惯，因为那样的你才能做出那样杰出的成就。」  
「我不明白。」  
「我从来都没有看轻你，泰瑞尔。你也一样优秀，不管是作为工程师，还是我的同学和同事。」  
C.C.微笑着抬头。「我也会不输给你的努力的，我会加油的。」  
「是吗？」  
「嗯……是不是该走了？那个，等会儿还要把这个故障清除掉……」试图解决有些尴尬的氛围，C.C.连忙催促道。  
|  
快要到门口的时候，C.C.不禁在玫瑰花丛前停下了脚步，弯下腰仔细端看起来。  
「您喜欢这些玫瑰吗？」  
路德抱着一个花篮走了过来，应该是来采集新鲜的玫瑰花装饰商店吧。  
「是，是的！对了，之前的设备制作很感谢你的物资援助……」  
「本来我就很喜欢大小姐的这个主意，而且举手之劳而已，也不算什么。您要一些玫瑰回去吗？」  
「可以吗？」  
「它们本来就是可以供人欣赏的，您能喜欢的话玫瑰花的价值也得到实现了。」  
C.C.捧着路德仔细剪下的一束玫瑰跟随泰瑞尔回到了工作室，林奈乌斯正好也在，他坐在自己的位置上端看着一朵蓝色的小花。  
「林奈乌斯技官，我们回来了。请问你有……呃，花瓶之类的吗？」  
林奈乌斯难得皱了眉。「啊……我给忘了这个了，出于习惯我把采集回来的植物样本都放在培养筒里，没有去商店找些花瓶回来……下次去看看好了。」  
C.C.正愁要不要先把水杯腾出来，身后的泰瑞尔递过来一只瓷白色的圆底细颈花瓶。  
「你先用这个吧。」  
「哎？你为什么会有？」  
「本来就是搬进来时以备不时之需留下的，你要的话正好用上了。」  
泰瑞尔看着C.C.欣喜地把玫瑰花插好在花瓶里，沉默了一阵后独自到工作室的咖啡机解渴去了。

[-完-]


End file.
